


You're here [Fan Comic]

by mizore



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Fan Comics, Fanart, Fluff, Harry Hart Lives, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Canon Fix-It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 11:35:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5625277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizore/pseuds/mizore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had been six months since V-Day and he's here...</p><p>Guess who’ve been watching Kingsman again for 1542356 times and decided to draw some post-canon fix-it comic. My first piece of arts in 2016!</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're here [Fan Comic]

  

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I sniff all the way when drawing this (　;_ゝ; )
> 
> and I open pre-order for Kingsman Fanzine that will include pairing: Hartwin, Merwin, Cheggsy and Percilot!  
> if you interested you can check it on here: http://mizores.storenvy.com
> 
> -If you want to reblog, the link is here! http://mizozoh.tumblr.com/post/136528334860/it-had-been-six-months-since-v-day-they-reunited  
> \- twitter : @mizoreki


End file.
